A Ferry Tale
is the b part of the second episode which was first broadcast on 11th of September 2000 . Summary Emily Elizabeth wears blue and white swimsuit is giving Clifford a bath. She asks if he's ready for a back scrub and then slides down his back on a giant, soapy sponge. As she's doing this, Jetta and Mac are coming by and she ends up landing right on top of them before they can get out of the way. Jetta says that Emily Elizabeth's dog is nothing but trouble. And Emily Elizabeth just messed up Mac's coat. She wants it to be nice for the "Dog of the Year" contest. Emily Elizabeth thinks that Clifford would make a good "Dog of the Year." Clifford fantasizes about having his picture on a magazine cover with the headline "PRIZE POOCH DOG OF THE YEAR." Jetta says "whatever" and leaves with Mac. Emily Elizabeth tells Clifford that he needs to stay well-groomed, so that he'll remain the best looking dog on the island and win the Dog of the Year contest. Clifford goes to sleep in his doghouse and has a nice nap, until Cleo and T-Bone come along and ask him if he wants to go to the beach. Cleo notices a fruity smell and Clifford explains that it's shampoo. He just had a bath. Cleo and T-Bone both try to get him to go to the beach. At first he just whimpers and then explains that Emily Elizabeth wants him to stay "well-groomed" for the Dog of the Year contest. Cleo doesn't think that Clifford should just lie around all day. After all, it's a "ball day," a "digging day," basically just a great day to be outside playing. Cleo and T-Bone tell him that they smelled a huge bone down at the beach. Clifford-size even. This is enough to get him to come with him. They get there, but Clifford refrains from digging, for fear of getting dirty. However, without Clifford's help, Cleo and T-Bone can't find the bone. They finally convince him to dig and they find a huge bone, one that is, indeed, Clifford-sized. But then, Clifford notices that he's gotten very dirty. He runs off, remembering that he's supposed to meet Emily Elizabeth at the dock. Cleo and T-Bone follow close behind. Looking for a solution to his problem, Clifford tries to go through a car wash. It gets his bottom half cleaned up, but his upper half is still dirty. T-Bone and Cleo try to tell him, but he doesn't notice and heads for the docks. At the docks, everyone's waiting for the ferry that's bringing the Dog of the Year judge, Lily Lavalley. However, there's a thick fog and even the lighthouse lantern isn't enough to cut through it. Clifford arrives at the dock and Emily Elizabeth sees how dirty he is. Clifford hears the comments about the thick fog and how if it doesn't clear up, the ferry might be stuck at sea for the night. Wanting to do something to help, Clifford goes over to the lighthouse and grabs the lantern. He heads through the water to the ferry and guides the way for the ferry to come to Birdwell Island. At the end of the episode, Emily Elizabeth shows Clifford his picture on the cover of the magazine. It looks just like the picture he imagined, only in this picture, he's dirty. Emily Elizabeth says that Lily Lavalley named him Dog of the Year, but he's Dog of the Year every day to he Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Season 1 Episodes 2